Inside those yellow eyes
by chloemcg
Summary: What was Alfendi's first night like with the professor? What was going through the professor's head when he took care of Al?


**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise. Alfendi belongs to level 5 games too.**

**Inside those yellow eyes.**

* * *

Professor Hershel Layton was once again awoken by the startled cries of his new son as his eyes shot open in shock and surprise.

His mind was groggy, his head was fuzzy and his focus was altogether not what it should have been in his usual state of mind.

He laid there in bed for several moments, and placed two hands over his eyes to rub the sleep out of them so he could better grasp the situation at hand. He even noticed that in a blind state of frantic attentiveness, he had even flipped on the switch of the lamp so there was a slight glow of ember shining right by his bedside to light up what would otherwise be a pitch black room.

The gentleman opened his tired eyes as he slowly turned on his side to look over at the wailing infant with the mop of purple hair on the floor, laying on top of a makeshift blockade of pillows to prevent him from accidently rolling away in his slumber.

Professor Layton had found the small orphaned infant all alone in a tunnel leading to the docks earlier that same day. He had been worried about what the first night would bring to the little tyke since while Al may have been old enough to open his eyes, he wasn't old enough to sleep through a whole night it seemed.

This was the second time now that he had been awoken in such a manner and it was already past midnight.

Sluggish in his movements, the professor slowly and gingerly sat up in bed, grabbing his signature top hat off the bedside table beside the lamp, before he began the slow process of getting out of bed so he could try and see what was the cause for his new son's nighttime blues.

He placed the dark brown top hat gingerly on his head and Hershel deftly weaved his legs carefully out of the initially neat blankets that were originally tucked around him so he could stand up, get out of bed properly and go get his new little boy.

"Ugh...alright, Alfendi, alright." Professor Layton yawned sleepily with his eyes heavy and feeling like weights "Papa is coming."

Professor Layton sighed tiredly before he finally got out of bed and made his way over towards the little child crying up a storm on the pillow pile on the floor and picking him up, taking him into his arms. The professor didn't exactly have a crib to get Al to sleep in yet as he was too tired to do much shopping for some of the items needed to take care of Al.

Thus, he had to resort for the little fellow to sleep on the floor beside his bed. It gnawed at his parental instincts but it was all he could do for the moment.

Finally the professor found himself holding the small bundle which was still crying at a high volume. It never ceased to amaze the professor of archeology of how surprisingly heavy and loud Alfendi was for something so small and frail. He was like a warm little weight in his arms and that stunned the gentleman beyond all reason as it laughed in the face of logic.

Rocking the little baby a bit, the professor tried to get to the reason behind his son's distress. He looked down at the little boy with a sympathetic smile and he asked gently "What is the matter, my son?"

Of course he didn't get a reply. Alfendi just cried more as if there was something indeed bothering him even though he couldn't communicate let alone say anything to point to the problem of his sudden awakening.

If he could have the best guess then it would probably be a nightmare Alfendi had and it frightened him awake.

Not having much options in his delayed state of thinking, Professor Layton began to pace around the room whilst tiredly holding the tiny orphaned boy in his arms, rocking him softly to soothe him.

It worked a few other times when the baby was in such distress and, despite everything else, the professor somehow doubted that this would work but he would do anything to get back to sleep now.

The gentleman was at it for ten whole minutes until he gave up on that plan since Al was still crying his lungs out. The poor child was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs as tears streamed down his tiny face, soaking the professor's clothes as he held him close to assure him.

Professor Layton had no idea what to do other than try and calm him down but what else could be effective, other than shushing him?

It was then that a thought lit up his head like a light bulb in a pitch black room. The professor wasn't very confident that this would work but he decided to give it a try to soothe his little son's mind because, looking down at those energetic yellow-golden eyes of his that were filled with tears, he felt greatly saddened that the poor baby was going through this in the first place.

The professor couldn't leave that poor boy like this...

Slowly professor Layton walked out of the room, Alfendi bundled in one arm, and proceeded to travel down the darkened hallway and creep down the stairs to put his plan into action. The house was very dark but luckily the professor could sense his surroundings even if he was wandering blindly with no hope of light until the both of them were downstairs.

Alfendi still screeched at a irritatingly high pitch as he squirmed relentlessly in his father's arms, wanting nothing more than to be let go. The outline of his tearstained face could be seen through the blackness of the hallways.

The professor just assured Alfendi with a gentle, hoarse voice that was strained from exhaustion "Shhh...don't feel frightened, Alfendi, I am right here."

Alfendi didn't stop crying his little lungs out (unsurprisingly) but he did seem to get a needy, minuscule hand out from his wrap and planted them on top of his adopted father's huge hand that fastened him close to the gentleman's chest. His cries seemed to dull a tiny bit, it appeared, as he felt the professor's hand in his own tiny ones.

Finally the professor found the banister and very slowly walked down the hallow staircase but as he did, his heart warmed up on the inside of his chest. He never had anyone other than Luke love him in this way, it acted as a reminder that he would always be loved no matter what mistakes he makes or how strict he could be or even how busy he is. He felt pleasured to have given this lost little boy a home. Alfendi was what saved his life from becoming lonely.

Even though the stairway was pitch black, he smiled tearfully. A gentleman never cried in the presence of anyone or in public but...maybe he could make this as an exception. His heart swelled up with pride and love for this tiny piece of life that had lost everything and was probably afraid of losing everything else.

Professor Layton sighed softly as he walked down each step in the dark, being careful with each heavy step he took as the loud 'creaks' of the wooden steps pierced the quiet and that, other than Alfendi's cries, guided him and he whispered softly in the quiet of twilight "There now..."

It took a minute more until he finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and he reached towards his right, flicking on the light switch and activating the lights of the downstairs area of his home.

Now that he was able to see again in the gentle amber glow of light shining from the lampshade hanging overhead, he walked with a lot more confidence in where he was going and he walked down the corridor and into the sitting room with Alfendi's cries finally mellowing a tiny bit as the warmth from his father's body began to seep in through the blankets he was wrapped in.

He walked into the sitting room and sat himself down at a nearby stool meant for playing the piano yet there was a violin sitting up against one of the stool's black, shiny legs with its bow accompanying it. There were no pianos, oddly enough.

The room had a quiet and sweet tone about it. It felt very cozy and the way the entire sitting room gave off such a nice atmosphere was enough to warm even the coldest of hearts.

Whence he was properly sat down; Professor Layton set Alfendi down on his lap before reaching down and picking up the violin that sat by his leg. He took in the gentle, somewhat soothing surroundings and breathed in deep, closing his eyes against the serene setting.

The sitting room was a gentle environment enough and it provided a very calming atmosphere if fitted with the right movements and...the right music. The lamp post inside the sitting room, stood beside a bookshelf, let off a golden glow that would soothe even the poorest of souls. It even mixed in well with the indigo skies outside the window and it made such a charming little scene too.

Steadily the professor began to begin to weave the bow along the strings of the instrument he played and he began play the violin in a soft and delicate, gentle melody. As soon as the first few notes flowed through the warm atmosphere, Alfendi started to calm down and his wails became stuck inside his tiny throat and he stared up at his new father with huge, watery eyes.

The top-hat-wearing professor of archeology spared a compassionate smile to the tiny infant as he weaved the bow along the violin strings easily to create such a soft sound in the air.

The infant Alfendi nestled in the professor's legs and glanced up with muted curiosity.

Even though the professor was neatly streaming his bow across the strings of his violin, he smiled softly down at his son with compassion radiating from his soft expression. He would have sung a lullaby but the professor didn't have much confidence in his singing voice. He didn't even know any lullabies to sing to a frightened little baby.

This was the best way to do it, he figured.

Professor Layton played softly to allow the melodies to soothe them both a tad and to relax each other during this rough evening. He cradled the little infant softly in his lap by rocking his knees from side to side whilst he played the violin to calm little Alfendi down and he certainly ceased crying by now.

"It is alright now, Alfendi." The professor crooned while he continued to play the violin with such a refined grace "Papa has you. I shall not let anyone hurt you."

Alfendi simply gave a small sigh of contentment, absorbing what his new father was telling him as he began to close his big eyes to sleep. The small mop of placid purple hair on his little head blew a little along with a gentle autumn breeze that managed to narrowly come in through the open window even though Al had curled up into a ball now on the professor's lap.

Professor Layton said nothing for a while as he was too busy admiring the little boy curled in his lap.

His violin playing came to a slow halt as he thought to himself, marvelling the tiny little piece of life that he had helped save.

If someone told the top hat-wearing gentleman that he would be so much entranced with such a little thing not yet capable of speech then he would probably advise you to seek mental assistance. But now here he was: curled up into an endearing little ball in professor Layton's lap as he smiled contently in his sleep with a tiny thumb in his mouth.

The professor of archeology put the violin back down on the ground and took the little boy back into his hands and decided to cradle his little boy a little while longer, reeling him in close so his tiny face could be buried in the orange fabric of his jumper that would usually be hidden beneath his coat.

It was official: This boy -this _special _little boy- had stolen Hershel Layton's heart.

This child had such a look of intelligence in those electric eyes of his and the professor adored that about the boy he had saved.

The professor held his new son close and gently patted his tiny back with one of his hands, continuing to hold little Alfendi close to his chest protectively and lovingly.

"Hush now, my little one. I will always be there for you..." He vowed in the softest voice he could ever muster as he snuggled the infant close to himself. The professor forgot about his sleepiness and simply hugged his new baby boy.

It was decided:

Professor Layton was going to do whatever it took to make sure Alfendi had a good life.

That was a promise.

* * *

**A/N: Awww. Both professor Layton and Alfendi are so cute together. They have a very good father and son relationship, don't they?**

**I think Professor Layton would make a good father personally, he looks after Luke really well so there wouldn't be any reason why he wouldn't be a good father. I think their relationship can be cute if they ever saw each other.**

**I think the professor would play the "Iris" song that plays at the end of "the diabolical box" if he ever wanted a lullaby on the violin or such. It's just so cute.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
